tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Ghostly Trick (DVD)
Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories, later retitled Percy's Ghostly Trick, is a US VHS/DVD featuring two second series episodes and four third series episodes narrated by George Carlin and a song. It was presented by Quality Family Entertainment and distributed by Video Treasures in 1994 (for Strand Home Video) and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996 and 2000 and on DVD in 2007 and again in 2008. The early master features an additional second series episode. Description 1994/1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Meet Oliver who soon learns that trucks can be troublesome and help Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join volume eleven's festivities with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend. 1996/2000 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! 2007 DVD PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas & Friends™, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! 2008 DVD All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! So join in the festivities with Thomas & Friends™, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! Episodes # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Woolly Bear # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # All at Sea # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Song * Thomas' Anthem Bonus features * Character gallery from Thomas and the Really Brave Engines * "Who Am I?" Game from The Early Years Trivia * This release is the first of several things: ** The first VHS to include a music video, and one of few releases to have a music video at the beginning rather than the end. ** The first release where Sir Topham Hatt is referred to as the Fat Controller in the US. The name "The Fat Controller" is heard in the music video. ** The first VHS not to get re-released by Time-Life. ** The first VHS captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. * This was the last of some things: ** The final DVD to use the 2003 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. ** Anchor Bay's last DVD to feature Robin Smith narrating the menus. ** The last Anchor Bay DVD to list the episodes on the back cover. * A draft pre-release can be found on some 2000 ink-label copies. The draft contains an intro title card similar to Daisy and James Goes Buzz Buzz, the title card over Percy's Ghostly Trick is not present, like most first episodes on US VHS/DVDs, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree is included at the end after All at Sea along with the original credits. Thomas' Anthem is also not present on the tape. * The 1995 Video Treasures release feature Lubalin Graph Regular title cards. The title sequence is fixed as "Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories," an extra nameboard sequence is added after the music video, and the credits are changed. * Audio overlapping is heard on the original Strand Home Video release in 1994, which restores the final music cue heard during Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure. The Strand Home Video version under the 1996 Anchor Bay Entertainment re-release has the audio fixed. * On the front cover of the 1994, 1996, and 2007 releases, an image from A Scarf for Percy is used. The back cover of the 1994 Strand Home Video VHS uses an image from Henry's Forest. * On the back cover of the 1996 release and the front cover of the DVD release, the image of Oliver and Toad from Escape is mirrored. * The slipcover on the 2008 release glows in the dark. Goofs * The description references Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, but that episode is only available on the early master. * While the description on the back of the 1994/1995 VHS tells the reader to help Donald and Douglas, later releases incorrectly change "help" to "helps" and thus instead end up inadvertently stating that Oliver helped Donald and Douglas in the aforementioned episode. * The music and sound effects in Woolly Bear are warped. * The subtitles misspell Sir Topham Hatt's name as "Sir Topham Hat." * In some releases the subtitles in Thomas' Anthem, Escape and Oliver Owns Up often misspell Duck's name to Doc or Dock. * The credits misspell Shining Time Station as "Shinning Time Station" in the 1994 version. * In the 1995 Video Treasures ending credits, Junior Campbell was credited as an editor. * On the back cover of the 1996 Anchor Bay Entertainment release, most of the episodes are listed out of order. * Some of the 1996 Anchor Bay tapes feature the Strand Home Video logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. * At the end of the 1995 Video Treasures credits, the "Britt Allcroft presents" logo is presented instead of "A Britt Allcroft production." DVD Packs * Adventure On the Tracks * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Spills and Chills 2-pack * Thomas Gets Tricked and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases